Bawabawa
, is one of the combat spirits that Dondochakka Birstanne keeps in his stomach. Appearance Bawabawa is a giant, snake-like Hollow whose mask consists of a simple plate on his head with a pair of horns. He has large pink lips and equally large teeth. His body consists of a smooth, solid back with a segmented, lighter colored underside. Personality Bawabawa acts as both a pet and transportation for Pesche Guatiche, Dondochakka, and Nel Tu. Bawabawa tends to get upset for not being included in the group's super sentai-styled introduction sequences. He displays his displeasure with this by breaking down and crying.Bleach manga; Chapter 247, page 17 Initially, Nel claims that Bawabawa cannot survive without sand, thus explaining why he does not follow the group into Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 250, page 5 Despite his fearsome appearance, Bawabawa is actually rather emotional and not evil, but will fight if necessary. Plot Hueco Mundo arc Bawabawa is playing eternal tag with Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Birstanne, with the three Hollows chasing Nel.Bleach manga; Chapter 245, page 18 Yasutora Sado, Uryū Ishida and Ichigo Kurosaki believe that Bawabawa is trying to kill Nel.Bleach manga; Chapter 245, page 19 As a result, Sado assaults Bawabawa in attempt to help Nel.Bleach manga; Chapter 246, page 3 Nel clears the misunderstanding up by explaining to Ichigo and company. Soon after, the giant Hollow Runuganga attacks the group.Bleach manga; Chapter 246, page 12 When Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō fails to destroy Runuganga, Nel informs Ichigo that Runuganga's weakness is water,Bleach manga; Chapter 246, page 18 while Bawabawa is trying to climb up from the sand pit.Bleach manga; Chapter 245, pages 17-18 However, unable to find any water, the group is still unable to hurt Runuganga. However, the tables are turned when Rukia Kuchiki, who came along with Renji Abarai, destroys Runuganga with her ice-type Shikai. The group then rides on Bawabawa to the wall of Las Noches''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 247, page 20. Nel appreciates Bawabawa's help. After the group enters Las Noches, however, Bawabawa disappears. Runuganga appears before them again and sends the group down to the Forest of Menos. Bawabawa aids the team by following Rukia's scent and eventually she finds them instead, along with Ashido Kanō, a Shinigami who had been fighting in the forest for years. They manage to get back to the surface and enter Las Noches, but Ashido stays behind to fight off the Menos so the gang can escape.Bleach manga; Chapter 295, page 12 Later, Dondochakka releases him from his mouth to assist him and Pesche in battle with Szayelaporro Granz. During the fight between Pesche and Szayelaporro Granz, Pesche explains that Bawabawa is actually one of many spiritual combat insects that dwell within Dondochakka.Bleach manga; Chapter 295, page 13 Pesche rides on top of Bawabawa as Bawabawa charges toward Szayelaporro Granz; however Szayelaporro easily stops Bawabawa's movements with one of his tentacles.Bleach manga; Chapter 296, page 10 After Pesche and Dondochakka use their Cero Sincretico technique, Bawabawa is not seen, presumably back inside Dondochakka's body. References Navigation de:Bawabawa es:Bawabawa pl:Bawabawa Category:Characters Category:Hollow